


What Makes You Happy

by got7sbitch



Category: GOT7
Genre: College, Life Crisis, M/M, happiness, jjp, jjproject
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-17 12:55:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13077321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/got7sbitch/pseuds/got7sbitch
Summary: Jinyoung thinks and realizes what makes him happy





	What Makes You Happy

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I am back. And can I just say, real life is tiring! Whew. So here I am again with JJP because yeah, they’re my stress reliever. ;)
> 
> Enjoy!  
> (Forgive me, this was all written in a rush)

Jinyoung didn’t think it was a problem; didn’t even notice it until Jackson pointed it out.

“You’re really just gonna spend your life following Jaebum around like a lost puppy? Are you for real?”

He never thought it was weird doing things Jaebum does, liking things Jaebum likes. It’s just so natural, so much like a second nature that it didn’t cross Jinyoung’s mind that it may appear _off_ to some people, to people that is not Jinyoung or Jaebum.

They’ve been together practically since birth, being around each other their whole lives that Jinyoung cannot imagine living without Jaebum. It’s like he is an extension of himself, a vital organ that he needs to feel complete, to be _alive_.

He remembers joining the basketball team during high school just because Jaebum decided that he wants to, never mind that his favourite sport is swimming. He also listed up for dance when Jaebum wanted to break his body b-boying when in fact, he can’t, for the life of him, dance. Even when it comes to music, Jaebum is more of the instrument-playing type while Jinyoung is more of the vocal kind. But when Jaebum needed an accompaniment for his grand piano recital, he practiced hard on the little bits he knew on the violin all week and ditched his choir lessons just to accompany his best friend. It may look like Jaebum’s using him for what he’s worth but no. It’s not all like that, Park Jinyoung swears. He just feels it so natural, so deep in his bones that wherever Jaebum is, there he should be too.

So now, only a few months until they graduate college, Jinyoung is stuck on Jackson’s question. _Screw, Jackson and his damned questions._ He had it all planned out in his head. He’ll graduate with a degree in microbiology then proceed to medicine school. Because that’s what Jaebum is going to do. Jinyoung worked his ass off during senior year of high school just to get in the same university and get the same degree Jaebum is taking. And during all four gruelling years in the said course, Jinyoung studied hard just to be eligible for medicine school because Jaebum sure is. But with Jackson’s question, he’s thrown out of loop. He’s confused as fuck, he’s about to rip his hair out.

“Jinyoung, have you seen the book I just bought? I swear, I put it on the dining table and now it’s gone.” Jaebum said while entering and plopping down on Jinyoung’s bed. He didn’t knock, he really didn’t need too for Jinyoung’s room is always open of Jaebum. The same way Jaebum’s room is always open for him. _Is that weird? It’s not weird, right?_

“Is it this?” Jinyoung then spun the rolling chair he’s on towards his desk and lifted up A Midsummer’s Night Dream. “I saw it there last night and thought of reading it while eating ramen. I guess I took it back here with me.” He handed Jaebum the book.

“You have better not spilt any ramen on this or I swear, Park Jinyoung. You will pay.” Despite the threat, Jinyoung felt a smile creep up to his lips when Jaebum ruffled his hair before going back to his own room and probably bury himself in the sheets while reading.

But before Jaebum is fully out of his room, he can’t feel but ask. “Jaebum?”

“Yes?”

“Are you happy?”

“What’s gotten into you, all of a sudden? Of course, I am happy.” Jaebum said but raised an eyebrow nonetheless.

  
“Do you think I’ll be a good doctor?” He paused, then went on, “I mean, I’m sure you are going to be great. Like, you are going to be so great, Jaebum. But me? Do you think I’m cut out for that life?”

“Where is this coming from, Jinyoung? Of course, you are going to be an amazing doctor. You’re the top of the class, for goodness sake. And you’re good with people.” Jaebum sighed, “Is this about med school? Are you having second thoughts?”

“Not second thoughts, per se. I’m just thinking if this is what I really want in life.”

“Well, are you happy? Right now, thick carefully, are _you_ happy?”

And Jinyoung thinks that being with Jaebum is what makes him really happy. Don’t get him wrong. He likes what he’s studying about. He wants to cure people, he wants to save lives. But above of it all, when it comes down to the hard truth, he just wants Jaebum. So maybe, maybe, his reason for going to med school isn’t as wholesome as he prefers it to be. Isn’t as self-sacrificing but a whole lot more selfish. He knows that they will eventually have separate lives. But as long as he can delay that, he will. Hell, he’ll even buy the house next to Jaebum’s in the future just to be neighbours with him.

An epiphany suddenly struck him speechless. _Jaebum makes him happy._ That’s it. That’s simply it. All this time, since toddler to elementary to high school to now. He’s stuck by Jaebum’s side because that’s where he feels at ease, contented, safe. So really, there is only one answer to Jaebum’s question and to Jackson’s as well. _Why am I only realising this now?_

“Yes, hyung. Right now, I think I am happy.”

“Good. Because I am too, with having you up until med school. I’m glad you stuck by me all this time, Jinyoung. And with medicine, I’m just great I’ll still have you.” The way Jaebum said it might have been dismissive but to someone who knows him by heart, Jinyoung hears the _relief_ , the softness in his tone.

With that, Jaebum finally went ahead and disappeared down the short hallway of their apartment.

And yes, Jinyoung might’ve texted Jackson, _I am going to med school and be an awesome doctor, you ass. And I’m happy with it_. Jackson might not understand where the text is coming from but it is true.

He is happy.

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, it’s short and very simple but I neede to write.  
> Btw, this is based on real life experience. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Thank you very much!


End file.
